all I ask of you
by Ice princess forevermore
Summary: It's the anniversary of Maka's mother death, can Soul cheer up his girlfriend of three years as she thinks the darkness will take her away like her mother. Soul loves her to much to let fear, darkness, or madness take her and what will he ask her ;) read to find out.


Soul: here's a one shot from v-chan

Maka: *blushes* we hope you enjoy the story

Tsubaki: she doesn't own anything at all

Soul and Maka have been dating for three years now since the fight on the moon. But she fears that night will take her into it's madness and be lost forever. Soul watched his girlfriend while they were at school one day.

"Maka are you ok?" Soul thought to her through their wavelength.

"Yes I'm fine Soul, now pay attention," she thought back.

Soul rolled his eye's and went back to relaxing. Maka sighed as she wrote down her notes, but Soul didn't know is that Maka did understand music and hide it from them. The bell rang and the gang were heading to the courts to shoot some hoops.

"ALL RIGHT WHO'S READY TO GET THEIR ASS KICKED BY THEIR GOD!"

Everyone just either rolled their eye's or sighed as an answer to BlackStar. Maka told them that she couldn't come Lord Death needed to speak to her. The gang nodded and waved bye except for Soul who wasn't buying it. After walking for hours watching her pick iup Soul noticed they were at the cemetery entrance. Maka took a deep breath and went it and began to softly sing to herself.

"Little lotte thought of everything and nothing, her mother promised her she would send her the angel or music, her mother promised her, her mother promised her." Maka sang.

After a few minutes of walking Maka stopped at a grave placing the flowers down and began to sing again. Soul watched with sad and amazement in his eye's as he hid behind a tree.

You were once my one companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and mother

Then my world was shattered

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could

Passing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seem for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle

Maka began to cry heavily, but kept going while standing up looking up at the sky like she could see her mother watching her.

Too many years fighting back tears

Why can't the past just die?

Wishing you were somehow here again

Knowing we must say goodbye

Try to forgive, teach me to live

Give me the strength to try

No more memories, no more silent tears

No more gazing across the wasted years

Help me say goodbye...

Maka began to just stare at her mother's grave. Soul watched her sadly while playing with the ring in his pocket then had an idea. Remembering she had nightmares of darkness taking her, this made Soul smirk. He began to walk towards her.

"Maka?"

Maka turned to see Soul standing their with his arms wide opened. She cried into his chest mumbling how the darkness took her mother and that she was next. Soul pet her head to calm her down as he rocked back and fourth.

"Soul I'm scared. What I the darkness takes me next? What if?"

"Hey! Hey listen to me ok?" She nodded and calmed down to hear what he had to say.

(Soul)

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide-eyed fears

I'm here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

(Maka)

Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

[Soul]

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one can find you

Your fears are far behind you

[Maka]

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

[Soul]

Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Maka, that's all I ask of you

Soul gets down on one knee hold out the ring to her. Maka smiles brightly through her eyes while nodding as she answered back.

[Maka]

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Soul smiles and slides the ring on her finger as they hug each other and look deep into each other's eyes.

[Both]

Share each day with me, each night, each morning

[Maka]

Say you love me

[Soul]

You know I do

[Both]

Love me, that's all I ask of you.

They kiss. Soul lifts Maka off her feet, into his arms and holds her and spins her around then break away.

[Both]

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you

Soul and Maka laughed then hugged each other tight. Soul looked up to see Kami smiling with a nod. He could hear in the wind "take care of her." Soul smile and nodded knowing he had Kami's blessing.

"Soul we must go, Blair will wonder where we are, come on Soul."

"Maka I love you," Soul answered, as they walked away. Maka smiled bright as they both knew darkness wouldn't be taking her anywhere.

~fin~


End file.
